A Dark Heart
by Renegade Saint
Summary: One year after the Nohrian-Hoshidoen with peace now returned to the land. But for Corrin a new war is about to begin. This time in an alternate world where it's vary existence is at stake. Post Conquest/ Hyrule Warriors. Slight Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates Conquest and major for Warriors


It had been one year since the war between Nohr and Hoshido had ended.

King Xander of Nohr was helping Queen Hinoka of Hoshido rebuild her country after the now named Garon the Mad was killed in the war after he tried to concur Hoshido.

Despite the war and the lose of the two princes Nohr and Hoshido actually began to some how grown closer and even began trading more.

But like all things scars do not always heal over clean. This is true with Prince Corrin of Nohr also known as 'The Traitor Prince' and 'The Kingslayer.

Despite the passage of time Corrin still had thought about the war and the choices he made...and the family that he lost.

...

"Tomorrow will have been a year." Corrin said sitting in his room looking out the window.

"Um Lord Corrin are you alright?" A familiar voice said and bring the princes out of thought.

"Sorry Jakob just in some deep thoughts." Corrin said apologizing to the butler.

"Then forgive me for the inconvenience but you brother has asked for your presences." Jakob said with a slight bow.

"Is it Leo or Xander?" Corrin asked getting out of the chair.

"King Xander milord." Jakob told him.

"Ah Xander." Corrin said walking towards the door. "I'll guess I'll see what he wants."

"Last I saw he was out in the gardens milord." Jakob said as he was passed.

"Thanks Jakob." Corrin said and began walking towards the garden.

...

Corrin knew the gardens well seeing as he frequently visited it after the war for it's peaceful and where he frequently meet up with his siblings.

"You wanted to see me Xander?" Corrin asked walking up to his older brother.

"Yes, I have something I wish to discuss with you." He said and turned towards the path. "Walk with me." He said and began to walk with Corrin fallowing.

"So what do you wish to discuss?" Corrin asked walking beside his brother.

"I wanted to ask you this because I wish to know if you would be alright if I invite Queen Hinoka and Princess Sakura the banquet tomorrow?" Xander asked.

This actually caught Corrin off guard and Xander took noticed.

"If your against it I..." Xander said before he was cut off.

"No, no, I'm not against it." Corrin said and giving a sad smile. "Go ahead it may actually be good for both me and Nohr showing the Hoshidoens we've changed."

"Agreed, but some may take it as an act of pity. But that is not the true reason I'm inviting them." Xander said looking over at his brother.

"Yes, and I thank you for that brother."

"Alright then I'll send a courier as soon as I can." Xander said with a smile. "Now that we've settled that let us continue our walk."

"I'm guessing that court is a battlefield you have yet to master brother." Corrin said with a jokingly.

"You have no idea little prince." Xander said with a slight chuckle as the two continued their walk.

...

Later that night the courier arrived and told them that Hinoka and Sakura had agreed to come to the banquet and where on their way to the capital.

This did bring some happiness to Corrin as well as some regrets and sadness.

As Corrin was about to turn in for the night he felt a strange presence.

"So this is the "Hero of Darkness" and chosen wilder of the Yato." A feminine voice said.

This caused Corrin to jump and he reached for the dagger he keep on his desk.

"Show yourself!" Corrin yelled out with the small blade drawn.

"My my and so demanding as well." The voice said in a tone that Camilla usually used with him. "Very well then." It said and then a light engulfed the room.

After Corrin's eyes adjusted he saw what looked like a woman wrapped in ivy with crimson red hair and wings that looked like that of a dragonflies.

"Who are you?!" Corrin asked with his guard still up ready for if this woman makes a move.

The woman then mockingly bowed to the dragon prince. "I am Aquaena servant of the Three Goddesses of Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" He asked before shaking his head and staring back to her. "Never mind, why are you here?"

"Well I just so happen to be in the kingdom and I thought, "Hey while I'm here I'd like to meet the so called 'Fate Changer'." She said before taking noticed that Corrin was more on guard. "Alright kid relax I'm not here to kill you. That is the exact opposite of what I was told to do."

Corrin then lowered his gaurd just a bit sensing no malice in her voice. "Alright then why are you here?"

"Well then, what if I told you that another world needs your help." Aquaena said.

"Well I'd tell you that whoever told you that they choose wrong I'm no hero." Corrin said.

"Well I'd have to agree with you but I'm not going to question the wisdom of the goddesses." She said before pulling something out of nowhere and tossing it to Corrin. "But if you want to help play a tune on that instrument when the sun rises the next morning." She said before another flash of engulfed the room and leavening Corrin alone.

After regaining his vision Corrin looked down at the interment. It was no bigger than a sweet potato with six holes in the front and two more in the back.

Corrin then went into some deep thought and once again he had made his discussion and placed the instrument on his night stand and went into a peaceful sleep.

...

The next morning Corrin awoke before dawn and went down into the armory and put on the black armor Xander gave him when he joined up with him during the war.

The next thing he grabbed was the 'Shadow Yato' the blade which choose him to wield it. The blade still had the purple aura around it even after Garon was slain and that monster put down.

The last thing he grabbed was his Dragonstone one of the only few thing left that he had to remind him of Azura.

After gathering his gear Corrin made his way to the garden and looked back at the castle with a look of sadness on his face.

"I am sorry everyone but this is something I have to do on my own. So please forgive me." He said before pulling out the instrument.

[Play Nocturne of Shadows]

As soon as he put his lips to the reed he began to play this tune perfectly as if he had known how to all his life.

As he played a dark energy began to surround him, but it felt as if the night had came to wish him good night.

As the song was coming to a close the darkness engulfed the Nohrian Prince and just like that he was gone.

...

A.N: Hey everyone and welcome to one of my new fanfics.

I kinda just thought of this story idea while I was writing one of "A Second Chance" chapters after I bought Hyrule Warriors Legends. And so a few weeks later I give you this.

Now if your reading this and the story mentioned pre-hand don't worry I'll have a new chapter of that up by next week, this is just a story that I'll be working on on the side.

Anyway enough shameless plugs. As always constructive criticism is wanted

Next Chapter: A New War

'Edit- Fixed some spelling and grammar issues. Also I'm using base Corrin.'


End file.
